You're not going to get me AGAIN
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: It seems Harry is always being followed. But nobody but him can see the evil creatures that are all around Harry. So, what can Harry do?
1. What happened, Harry?

"AW! MUM! DAD!" Harry screamed into the darkness of the night.   
  
Harry ran through the backyard that was wet with the nights dew. He had been running for ages and finally got away from a dementor and a Death Eater. His face was bloody from getting scratched so much by the trees that hit him in the face as he had ran home.  
  
Harry ran up his deck stairs that led up to a sliding glass door. When he got there he started pounding with all his might.   
  
"MUM! DAD!" Harry screamed, looking behind him to make sure he couldn't see them coming. They weren't, yet anyway.  
  
"MUM! DAD!" Harry shouted so loud his voice box started to go on him.  
  
Harry looked behind him once more and saw the black cloaked figures going his way. He turned towards the door again and started banging so hard and his eyes even started to well up in fear of being tortured again.  
  
"DAD! MUM! DAD-E!" Harry screamed.   
  
Finally the curtain over the window moved and Harry could see his mother's eyes. Then the eyes dissappeared as Lily opened the glass door.   
  
"HARRY! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Lily shouted at him. Harry ran into the house without answering her and ran away down to where he knew his father was.  
  
"LOCK THE DOORS! THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" Harry screamed bloody murder as he slammed the den door.  
  
"What?!" James Potter yelled, standing up from his chair.   
  
Harry was panting and clutching a stitch in his chest.   
  
"He's coming! You gotta help me Dad! Please!" Harry cried. 


	2. Anxiety

Um.... The reason I stopped writing for a while is because Seth died. You were right when you thought  
  
something was up. Because something is up. He died in a school shooting last fall. I stopped writing   
  
when I fell into a deep depression. But now I am trying to stop and continue writing.   
  
Seth was a brother to me and a very close friend, if you know what I mean. I miss him  
  
horribly......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry sit down, relax, sit down," James said, pushing his shaken   
  
son down into his black, leather chair behind his desk.  
  
Harry tried to stand back up. His voice was frantic,  
  
"NO! They're coming Dad! They're coming to get me!"  
  
"James?! Harry?!" Lily called as she came down into the den,   
  
her eyes wide and her face full of worry as she dashed over to her son and embraced him in her arms.  
  
"STOP! He's COMING FOR ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE'S GOING TO TORTURE ME!" Harry screamed.   
  
Harry started fighting against Lily. He wasn't safe there and he just had to get away.   
  
Now James came over and helped Lily get Harry still, Harry had started crying and fighting  
  
so hard against his parents his face was red.  
  
"No! Let go! They are coming for me! They're going to h-hurt me m-more," Harry sobbed and fell into his mother.   
  
Lily started rubbing his back, it helped. Harry started to relax and stop struggling.  
  
James still held his arms though, afraid he would start up again. But he didn't. Harry just  
  
lay there crying, almost silently and shaking a bit.   
  
After 15 minutes though James put his hands up onto Harry's shoudlers and tried to   
  
turn him around. But it wasn't as easy as he would have hoped for. Harry didn't want to show  
  
his face but ended up doing so.  
  
"Come upstairs Harry," James said softly.   
  
James got up and started heading for the door. Lily did too, but not easily, for she wanted to   
  
keep comforting her son. But if she and James both left then there was a better chance of Harry  
  
coming upstairs on his own.  
  
"He should follow us. Where did he come in?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen dining area.  
  
"Through the deck door, he scared the hell out of me. His face looks like it hurts so much,  
  
and I haven't seen him this scared since he was 5 and having nightmares about the night Voldemort  
  
attacked here," Lily said sadly and sat down at the kitchen table. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Sure enough they didn't need wait long for they heard light footsteps on the stairs. Lily looked up and saw  
  
that Harry was holding onto the hand rail as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Oh come here buddy," James said.   
  
Harry shook his head and slowly sank down and sat on a step. He buried his face in his knees and put his  
  
arms over his head.  
  
"Sweetie, oh god," Lily said and went over to Harry and pulled his face up.  
  
"They're g-going to come g-et me M-Mum," Harry stuttered.   
  
"No, nobody is going to get you. I promise," Lily said.  
  
"N-no, you s-said that b-before. B-but he got me Mum! H-he h-hurt me!" Harry cried.   
  
He didn't cry once as he was getting all sorts of curses put on him he didn't recognize. He didn't  
  
cry as he was told crude remarks. He didn't cry when he was running home. But now he was crying and he couldn't  
  
hold it in any longer.  
  
"Listen to me Harry. Nobody can get you here. They can't get to our house. I promise you that. We just   
  
have to be more careful as we leave this house." 


	3. Cheaper by the Dozen

Later that night after the ruckus had calmed down and Lily had managed to get Harry all fixed up from all the bleeding marks on his body they all sat in the living room watching a movie Harry's little sister, Kayla, had wanted to see when it came out on video that day. Cheaper by the Dozen is what the movie was called. Harry only watched it because he didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Harry? You haven't said much since... you got home," James said.  
  
Harry looked over at his parents cuddled together on the couch with his 8-year-old sister between them while Harry sat alone on the rocking chair.  
  
Harry choose not to answer and looked back over at the TV. Everyone who had been there not 30 minutes before was asking him to talk, to tell them what had happened. Harry felt ashamed to say what had happened to him, and he felt bad that he didn't tell Professor Dumbledore but what could he do? Harry didn't even tell Sirius when Sirius had bribed him with everything Harry ever wanted.  
  
"Shih Daddy!" Kayla shouted and put her finger to her lips, but keeping her eyes on the screen.  
  
James looked at Lily for support but all Lily would do was shrug. So, James looked back at his son. Harry just stared at the screen pretending to be interested in the movie but really his mind was somewhere else.  
  
Harry was nearly falling asleep to the movie, but he refused to let himself. If he went to bed then someone would take him and he wouldn't get home that time. God he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be at Hogwarts, or with Ron and Hermione. But they were many, many miles away and probably didn't even know anything had happened to Harry. There was no trace of it, and Harry had gotten home. So nobody thought it was too dangerous. Except James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore. Remus hadn't been around much since it was the 2nd week of July and he was till recovering from the full moon not too long ago.  
  
"We'll watch the rest tomorrow. Kayla fell asleep, and I'm tired," Lily said and tried to shift her arm from the weight of Kayla's head.  
  
Harry looked to the floor and bit his lip. He wasn't going to bed, no way, no how.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed too, Harry?" James asked as he and Lily stood up, stretching. James turned around and was going to pick up Kayla and bring her up to bed.  
  
"Harry?" James asked seriously.  
  
Lily walked over at Harry and bent down so they were at eye level. She looked into Harry's eyes but Harry refused to do the same. So, Lily set her hands on Harry's sweaty ones.  
  
"Honey? Are you shaking?" Lily asked, concerned. Harry shook his head, which was a big mistake because that made his lip tremble.  
  
"Lily I'm going to bring Kayla up, I'll be right back," James whispered, he had been watching Lily and Harry the whole time and wasn't happy with what he saw.  
  
"Honey, you need to talk about this. We need to know what happened so we can help you. all we know was you saw a Dementor and a Death Eater. But honey, nobody believes that. Only a selected few like your father and me, but we can't convince Fudge or anything. Dumbledore is trying to work something out. But we are safe here, you just can't go for walks anymore," Lily said, very slowly as if she were thinking on what to say.  
  
"N-No." Harry said and shook his head. He was biting his lip and trying to get the burning feeling in his eyes to go away.  
  
In a matter of minutes James was back. He looked worn out and was rubbing his head and was in his pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. He came over to Lily and Harry and he bent down next to Lily.  
  
Harry became more and more uncomfortable. His parents about to give their heart-to-heart talks was never a thing that came easy for Harry.  
  
"Harry you should get some rest and then we could talk tomorrow," Lily said.  
  
"Harry James," James said sternly but you could sense the comfort in his voice.  
  
Harry continued to stare as far away from his mom and dad as possible. Lily couldn't believe how her little boy was growing up so fast and now he didn't even wanted to talk to her anymore. 


	4. Midnight Madness

"Sweetie, why don't you go up to bed. I'll be up shortly," James said.  
  
Lily looked questionably at her husband.  
  
"Okay, goodnight Harry. I love you," Lily said and she kneeled up and kissed his cheek. Harry only mouthed the words back to her and stayed silent.  
  
"Don't keep him up too late James." Lily said smiling and hugged James quick before she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
They sat in silence for so long Harry lost track of time. Finally, Harry looked over at his dad.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Harry whispered.  
  
James hung his head for a moment, as if he were thinking.  
  
"I want to help you, that's all I want is to know you are ok," James said.  
  
Harry flushed with anger, "I am fine. Just leave me alone,"  
  
"I'm sorry buddy, but I don't believe you. Seeing you so upset earlier made me realize you can't handle it on your own. You are hurting Harry and someone has to help you through it or it will drive you nuts," James said.  
  
"I don't want to have this talk with you now," Harry said coldly. Suddenly his sadness was turning into a big blur of anger.  
  
"Ok, then we'll try again tomorrow. You'd better get to sleep then, had a hard day and all," James said and he stood up to stretch.  
  
But Harry only sat there. He was ashamed of himself, he didn't want his dad to know he didn't want to be alone, let alone sleep. Harry was confused and it must of shown on his face.  
  
"Harry? Do you want to go up to bed?" James asked.  
  
"N-No." Harry stuttered and looked to the floor. His hands shaking slightly and his face growing red.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
Harry said nothing at first, hoping James would answer for him. But when James didn't say anything Harry decided it was the last thing he could do.  
  
"I don't want to sleep," He mumbled.  
  
"And... why's that? I thought you said you were fine," James said, being a smart-ass.  
  
Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. James put his hands up on Harry's shoulders and gave Harry a small smile.  
  
"You don't have to hide it from me Harry. I'm your dad! I am the coolest person alive! Just cause I am a old timer doesn't mean I still don't got the heat," James said in his 'hip' 70's voice.  
  
Harry smiled a little and stood up.  
  
"Where're you going?" James asked.  
  
Harry turned and looked at his dad, smiling a little.  
  
"I want to go somewhere,"  
  
"To bed I hope," James said sarcastically and stood up as well, leaning against the chair Harry had just been sitting in.  
  
"No, Dad. I need to get out. Could you take me to the park just to relax?" Harry asked.  
  
"HARRY! It's late at night!" James shouted.  
  
"Please, Dad?" Harry asked, his face wasn't looking enthused but you could tell he really wanted to go.  
  
"Ok, ok. Get your shoes on then. Are you sure you're ok with leaving?" James asked.  
  
"As long as you're with me.... I guess," Harry mumbled and headed for the door with his head down.  
  
James sighed and felt his pocket to make sure his wand was in there. Just on case something were to happen and he needed to protect Harry.  
  
"Harry, you seemed so scared-" James started to say as they head down the quiet street towards the park.  
  
"I wasn't scared!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Well, I must of taken the crying thing the wrong way," James said before he could think.  
  
Harry shut up after that and stared at his feet as he walked. His cheeks were burning since he suddenly felt embarrassed. All Harry could think was his dad hated him now, even though the little birdie in the back of his mind was saying else wise.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just you seemed so worried and scared about something happening to you. You wouldn't tell us what so we have nothing to go on, but the look on your face... I don't know. But you scared Mom and I something horrid. We don't like to see you like that you know," James said, sticking his hands into his pajama pants pockets.  
  
Harry said nothing and they continued down the road. By the time they could see that park Harry stopped dead. Something out of the corner of his eye startled him and he couldn't breathe for a moment.  
  
"Harry? Harry?!" James whispered franticly.  
  
Harry held up his arms a little and stayed completely still. Out of nowhere, scaring James, Harry turned on his heels and faced the other way. Suddenly you could see his breath and his whole body was shaking.  
  
"WHAT?!" James shouted, shaking him.  
  
"MUM! KAYLA! MMMMUUUUMMMM!" Harry yelled in terror.  
  
Harry started running towards home. Once James got out of his shock he ran after him and caught him by the shoulders. They fell back onto the concrete and Harry scrapped his left elbow and James skinned his back from the shirt lifting up.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
Harry and James looked up and from the block and a half they were from their home they saw their house explode. But, it wasn't on fire. The windows had just popped and broke while the whole house just shook and went back into place. Soon after the dark mark appeared over the roof.  
  
"AH! MUM! MUM! MUM! KAYLA! MUM!" Harry screamed off the top of his lungs. Harry fought with James and was trying to get away from him.  
  
"Oh my god, no, no, no. Please, no!" James was saying, but was still trying to hold onto Harry.  
  
"THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD!" Harry started crying as he fought.  
  
Harry finally stopped struggling and James pulled him to the side of the road and behind a pine tree. Where Harry collapsed into his father's chest and they sat there, the only noise was Harry's loud sobs and James's quiet sniffs.  
  
"We have to go get them!" Harry screamed.  
  
"No, we can't. They'll kill us too. Harry, if they're dead there's nothing we can do about it now," James said, his voice shaking.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted, "It's all my fault! I have to help them!"  
  
Harry took James by such surprise that when Harry got up to run towards the house he didn't have a very good grip on him.  
  
"HARRY! NO!" James yelled and started after him.  
  
Harry was a fast runner. And by the time James got to the yard Harry was already inside. James swore all the way and praying his family was okay. But, he highly doubted it. Now, Harry was in jeopardy. Voldemort and his crew could still be in there.  
  
"DAD! HELP ME!" Harry shouted for James within seconds of him arriving into the house. 


End file.
